


Peccator

by Werwolf11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demon!Pan, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werwolf11/pseuds/Werwolf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unicuique secundum opera eius - и воздастся каждому по делам его (Откр. 22:12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peccator

_Огради меня, Господи,_   
_силою животворящего креста Твоего_   
_и сохрани меня в эту ночь от всякого зла._   
_В руки Твои, Господи, Иисусе Христе._   
_Боже мой, предаю дух мой..._

Когда он появляется в комнате, все свечи разом гаснут. Дым стелется по полу вместе с отвратительным запахом отчаяния и впитывается в сутану священника, в его волосы, въедается в его согнутые колени.  
А **он** называет это эффектным появлением и скалит идеально белые зубы, подушечками пальцев касаясь только что потухшего фитиля.

\- Твой Бог тебе не поможет, - у Дьявола свои молитвы.

Киллиан крепко зажмуривается, переходя на беспорядочный, малоразличимый шепот. В плотно сомкнутых кулаках сжимает старый, заношенный крестик, некогда подаренный отцом, и вжимает голову в плечи еще сильнее.

_Святой Архангел Михаил, вождь небесных легионов, защити нас в битве против зла и преследований дьявола!_

Ему не надо оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, где сидит мальчик. Питер меланхолично переворачивает большой деревянный крест с распятым Иисусом и по-детски небрежно болтает босыми обуглившимися ногами.

\- Лучше бы поговорил со мной. Я-то здесь есть, в отличие от него.

_Будь нашей защитой!_

Пэн почти бесшумно спрыгивает на пол и медленно подходит к священнику со спины, обдавая вонью горелой плоти. С омерзительным удовольствием втягивает воздух, утыкаясь носом в мокрый загривок священника, трется щекой о щетину мужчины, как маленький, игривый котенок, и оставляет на лице Киллиана толстый слой сажи.

_Да сразит его Господь, об этом мы просим и умоляем..._

Джонса бьет озноб. Он, как и тысячи раз до этого, жмурится и надеется, что как только закончит молитву, это отродье ада исчезнет.

Питер, как и тысячи раз до этого, практически не мешает и терпеливо ждет, когда священник произнесет свое заветное: "Аминь".

\- Обожаю, когда ты стоишь на коленях, - Пэн медленно обходит его сгорбившуюся фигуру со спины и наклоняется так, что почти касается сухих, обветрившихся губ, и затем уже переходит на шепот. - Ты такой невероятно трогательный и беспомощный с этой своей верой в Господа и молитвами.

_А ты, предводитель небесных легионов, низвергни сатану и прочих духов зла, бродящих по свету и развращающих-души, низвергни их силою Божиею в ад..._

Питер знает, что это конец молитвы. Он делал это уже не раз. Но Киллиан всегда боролся до конца, словно верил, что, если дочитает молитву, демон в следующий раз не придет. И никогда не пытался сопротивляться.

Мальчик наклоняется, одаривая Джонса соблазнительной улыбкой, а тот, наконец, открывает глаза, бешено смотрит на дьявольское отродье и цедит:

\- Видит Бог, я невиновен. И он защитит меня, несмотря на все твои дьявольские козни.

\- Бог оставил тебя, святой отец, - Питер словно вбивает ему кол в грудь. С каждым новым словом - все глубже. - После того, как ты обрек на мучительные страдания ни в чем неповинного мальчика.

\- Это ложь! - он срывается на рычание, хватает за грудки мальчишку и рывком тянет на себя, тяжело дыша в его некогда красивое лицо с насмешливым взглядом и ядовитой улыбкой. - И твои визиты каждую ночь - лишнее тому доказательство! Это колдовство!

Питер улыбается ему так жутко, что сводит зубы.

\- Скажи, сколько раз мне надо было с тобой трахнуться, чтобы ты меня отпустил?

Это срабатывает. Киллиан цепенеет то ли от ужаса, то ли от стыда, пойманный в капкан, и Питер удовлетворенно облизывает пухлые, розовые губы, подаваясь вперед, все еще удерживаемый сильными руками священника. Обдает его удивительно жарким и живым дыханием и порывисто целует.

У Киллиана горят губы. Щека, измазанная черным. Загривок, покрывшийся испариной. Тело Питера давно уже остыло и стало ледяным, и все равно на коже после любого его касания остаются ожоги.  
И это даже не метафора. Преподобный отец Клод весьма обеспокоен и постоянно справляется о здоровье Джонса, который устал придумывать оправдания стабильно появляющимся меткам после их утех.

\- Мне было так больно, святой отец.

Джонсу не надо закрывать глаза, чтобы почувствовать жар костра, на котором два с половиной месяца назад горел цыганский мальчишка, обвиненный в колдовстве. Языки пламени и запах гари преследуют его каждый божий день.  
Каждый **чертов** день.

\- Правда, что я до сих пор так же красив?

У него удивительно ловкие запястья ( ~~Питер расстегивает пару пуговиц и проникает под темные одежды, дразняще скользит по внутренней стороне бедра шершавыми подушечками пальцев~~ );  
трогательно узкие ( ~~стандартные кандалы на них не подходят, Киллиан перетягивает его руки тугими веревками~~ ),  
мучительно притягательные ( ~~Киллиан прослеживает языком тоненькие венки на них и голодно целует каждый сантиметр~~ ),  
мертвые ( ~~от их ледяных прикосновений Киллиана бьет током в районе позвоночника~~ )  
запястья.

\- Святой отец, посмотри на меня.

Если Господь хочет чему-то научить его, раба божия, то избрал неверный путь. Киллиан клянется себе, что на следующий день точно сойдет с ума, когда услышит знакомый хрипловатый голос над ухом.  
Но новый день наступает, и ничего не происходит. Тогда Киллиан думает, что он умер и попал в ад за свой страшный грех. Он дал обет служить Господу, забыть все мирские удовольствия и так легко провалил свое испытание...

\- Ты согрешил, - он выглядит так, словно каждое слово отнимает у него по десять лет жизни. - Потому ты вынужден был страдать. Через страдания ты очистился.

Питер раскатывает на языке это слово. "Страдания". Пробует на вкус, долго смакует, вытягивая все его соки, и затем с отвращением сплевывает.

\- Интересно, сколько тех несчастных на смертном одре поверили в то, что, исповедовавшись тебе, они заготовили себе местечко на небесах?

Молчание.

\- Какое разочарование - а ведь смертные так любят самообман.

\- Ты, демон, просто испытываешь мою веру... Господь все видит: несчастный мальчик мертв, а ты мучаешь его бедную оболочку, являясь ко мне. Только знай, я не отступлюсь! Со мной Бог, а значит, ты не сможешь победить.

Питер насмешливо кривит губы и издевательски тянет после недолгого молчания. Его неподдельная жалость течет свинцом по жилам священника.

\- В этом нет нужды. Потому что твой самый страшный враг - это ты сам, святой отец.

Джонсу одним ударом выбивает воздух из легких и, пару секунд оглушенный болью, он не может ничего сказать, и тогда Пэн продолжает с видом благодетели ( ~~с ножом в руке и по локоть в крови~~ ).

\- Потому что в глубине души ты знаешь (как бы ни врал себе или окружающим)... ты отправил его на костер не за грехи, а за собственные желания.

_Аминь._


End file.
